Pet : A hogwarts fanfic
by PersephoneTheLuvSickPuppy
Summary: Ohhh! things are gonna start heating up fast when everyone discovers who se is !
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Muse

"WAKE UP DRAKEY!" screamed a voice in Draco's ear.

He wondered before opening his eyes when had she had arrived at malfoy manor.

He forgot about it and raised himself out of bed to give his cousin a hug.

Muse loved Draco, she went through a lot in her life and Draco Malfoy was the one she had confided all her secrets in.

He was starting his fourth year at Hogwarts and Muse was transferring from beaux batons to Hogwarts to start her fourth year along with him.

Draco was pleased with this due to the fact that Muse hated beaux batons cause everyone picked on her cause she was "unique".

After a quick shower and throwing on whatever he had malfoy joined Muse, his father Lucius and his mother Narcissa for breakfast.

Muse usually came to visit after her mother had died at the hands of an auror.

Her father told the malfoy's to look after her and don't ever mention her father to anyone but her for one soul reason.

So unless she was staying with Bellatrix she would stay at the malfoy's.

Draco's parents didn't seem to mind that she was around because she was so quiet.

He knew why she was quiet and it isn't a beautiful little tale to tell, he knew from the start that she was masochistic, she became detached, she no longer spoke, she was alone and he knew.

But one night his mother came into rushing into his room, tears in her eyes, she had said "Muse is in the hospital" and that was all she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome to Hogwarts

Muse was excited, Draco could see it all written all over her face.

He was happy for her but at the same time worried.

It was a long ride to the Hogwarts express, so Muse and Draco just sat it out in silence.

Muse wouldn't stop fidgeting with her t-shirt trying to hide her scar and her belly button piercing from Bellatrix, Narcissa and Lucius.

But they all knew about it already.

They finally arrived and Draco and Muse hugged Narcissa, Bellatrix and Lucius before getting on the train.

Before any noticed Muse, they slipped into the slytherin compartement and sat with Blaze and Pansy.

They finally arrived at Hogwarts after a long trip of Blaze and Pansy questioning about Muse.

The great hall was decorated as usual with all the flags and colors' representing each table, at this point Draco was flipping out because Muse had to be sorted and he was afraid the worst would slip from the sorting hat.

When they entered the great hall the headmaster's gaze rested upon Muse whose eyes had turned a slightest ice cube blue.

The headmaster gave his yearly speech and welcome the first years who on cue entered the great hall.

Muse had to step up with the first years to be sorted, professor McGonagall called names until she reached Muse who looked like she was going to puke.

McGonagall stared at her name with her mouth wide open but before she could continue Muse sat on the chair.

McGonagall stopped gaping and placed the hat on Muse head and it sprang to life with a jolt.

It spoke words that made both Draco and Muse nervous.

"AH!A bright one,wild,shy,playful hmm hard to place maybe we should put you in the same your father was in or Gryffindor, no no no that won't do, you belong in the in Slytherin like your father miss riddle"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Rock n Roll

As soon as the hat was done with Muse she walked with her head down to the Slytherin table who was surprisingly clapping for which she realised was due to the fact most of their parents were death eaters.

Muse hardly touched anything on her plate all she did was fiddle with her off shoulder shirt which was under her uniform due to the fact she had been too lazy to fully change.

When they returned to the Slytherin common room everyone's gaze turned to Muse who wished they weren't staring at her, but there gazes were averted when Draco entered the common room.

Muse told Draco she was tired which was partly true, she mostly just wanted to write to her father about the events that happened that day.

When she was finished she called her raven Ephenora and sent the letter off.

She then drifted off to sleep.

In her dream, she woke up panting and wet from head to toe and she was looking at herself not in a mirror but literally herself, the copy of her advanced and several things happened.

She felt a sharp pain in her stomach touched where the pain was most crucial,

her hand came away a scarlet red,

she dropped to her knees,

She saw the copy smirk,

The thing that had her form advanced and whispered into her ear "your mine now",

She fell into darkness,

And was awoken by a soothing voice she realised as Marcel Lavigne's.

Muse spent most her week with Draco, Pansy and Blaze.

All week things flew back and forth between the four houses.

Rumors, sick lies and a whole bunch of other stuff.

Classes had begun the following week and she couldn't wait to start flying with the Slytherins, potions and transfiguration.

Potions wasn't bad with Snape teaching, actually in fact she was really fond of Snape.

*Draco's P.O.V.*

'Little Miss Muse Dex Mackenzie Riddle was following me and my little group around all week,

but I didn't mind I actually let her because I didn't want her to feel like how she felt at beaux batons,

my friends didn't mind either and I also didn't want her running around befriending some Gryffindork especially The Golden Trio,

Classes started the week after and I was so proud of little Muse when she got Slytherin a lot of extra points in potions ( she seems a lot smarter than mudblood granger ) pansy had told me .

In transfiguration we were learning what animals we would most likely to turn into then McGonagall made us try to turn into our animals, most of Gryffindor succeeded ,

I had some trouble at first but I got the hang of it ( my animal was a bloody ferret),

Muse and Blaze were lucky there animals were cute even though Muse had said I looked adorable as a ferret but she looked even cuter when her animal turned out to be a small kitten and blazes a bloody lion,

after all of the Slytherins yelling she was adorable ( which she replied with one of her fierce death glares) we all laughed it off and went to eat,

I was wearing what I usually wore when going to lunch,

my favorite baggy pants and a loose black t-shirt with my green adidas shoes.

Everyone at the Slytherin table was waiting for Muse to arrive to tell her the good news,

When she arrived the whole table went silent,

She was wearing a Silver/Gray tank top, a jean Skirt,

Silver ballet flats with green lace that ran up her leg

and a black hoodie with a green trim around the hood

, an M right over her right pocket.

She had a fake smirk on her face

but I was the only one who could see the hurt and fear in her eyes,

I knew she had been sleeping

and that she had the same nightmare again.

Everyone was excitedly nervous to tell her the news,

When she sat down,

before anyone one else could speak,

Blaze burst out " YOU GOT A GIFT FROM YOUR DAD"

Everyone at the table burst out laughing,

Muse turned to me and asked what the gift was,

I held it up and she glanced at it her eyes turning a teal color,

I was holding three athemes (knifes),

A beautiful necklace with Muse written in green diamonds

and a plastic container with some of lace's ( the house elf's)

Hot fudge.

She liked them all very much so I decided I was time to show her, her last gift.

I picked up the box and handed it to her,

She looked at me with question in her eyes when the box moved,

She opened it and out popped a black little kitten.

I had asked lace to send it to me when she got it,

I thought it would be the perfect gift due to the fact her transfiguration animal was a cute little kitten.

She gaped at me for a moment, then she pounced on me and knocked me on the great hall floor,

The Ravenclaw and Slytherin table erupted in laughter.

After lunch we had quidditch practice which Blaze was this year's captain,

The whole team watched as Muse zoomed past Zabini and Lavigne.

In the end she made 8 goals,

I felt a pride for Muse, she was enjoying it here at Hogwarts and she made lots of friends with the Slytherins,

When we were returning for supper, the one thing I didn't want happening happened.

Muse had a run in with the golden trio.


End file.
